Little Sister
by SerenePanic
Summary: Walt's younger twin, Chrys, can feel his curse. When Doomsday approaches, she feels it vanish. Thinking he's dead, she falls into a period of depression. When Walt comes home, can he wake her from her coma-like state? Set during the week Sadie doesn't know where he is. Two-shot. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Walt's little half-sister, Chrys, can feel his curse. As the end of the world approaches, and the curse vanishes, all Chrys knows is she can't feel the curse killing Walt anymore. She's been feeling it get worse, but when it vanishes, she falls into a state of coma-like grief. Originally a one-shot, extended into a two-shot.**

**Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Kane Chronicles, because (a), I am a girl, (b) my name is not Rick Riordan, and (c) this is called FANfiction. Meaning made by FANS. ****  
**

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_Little Sister_

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

****C**  
**H**  
**R**  
**Y**  
**S****

**I was worried.**Like, pacing-my-room worried. It had been months since Walt, my older brother, decided that, despite his curse, he would go study magic. His curse had gotten steadily worse. He kept using magic, despite the fact that it would kill him soon! **  
**

I should probably explain. I'm Chrysa Stone. Call me that and I'll kill you. I go by Chrys. Anyways, our family is descended from Tutankhamen, that Egyptian pharaoh who died when he was 19. Yeah, he was cursed. Using magic would slowly kill him. My brother's dad died when he was 18, and he didn't use magic. My brother and I are 16. His time is running out. And does he go and take it easy on the magic thing? NO! He goes and uses magic _all _the time! Okay, well, sure we're facing the end of the world, and unless Walt uses magic, it will probably end, but still! I'm not really mad. I'm just worried. I understand that he needs to do this, but he's my only brother! I need him!**  
**

I felt another twinge. Walt's curse was getting worse. Uh, I should explain. Walt and I are twins. I don't have the curse, but I can still sense it through twinge-like things. It doesn't hurt me though. Walt... He can't escape this. I've always known that one day, he'll leave, but that doesn't make it any easier. So I'm used to pain, but I don't like it. I'm not good at handling it. Anyways, it doesn't hurt me, but I can tell when Walt is in pain. And right now? He's in a lot of it. He's been in nearly constant pain for the past few days, getting worse every day. What is he doing this? Why does he have to use magic?**  
**

I can't help it. He... He's never... His curse has never been this bad. I... I _know_what's coming next. I've known for years that it would come to this. Since... When I was five my mom told me, so I could appreciate the years I did have with him. But... I can't help not wanting it to happen! He's my _brother_, for goodness sakes! I've never had friends, they all thought I was weird or a freak, and he was the only one I had and now... Now the stupid curse is going to take him away from me, forever!

Another twinge, stronger than any I've ever felt, hit. I fell to my knees, and tried to see how Walt was doing. He... He was almost gone. The next twinge actually _hurt_, which has never happened before. Then... It stopped. I tried to connect to the curse, but... It was gone. He... Walt was...**  
**

I started sobbing. I went from sitting on my heels to on my hands and knees. I heard a sound like a wounded animal. It sounded like the scream of a dying animal. Then I realized it was coming from me.**  
**

My door flew open and my mother rushed in. She knelt beside me on the ground and tried to get me to look at her.**  
**

** "**Chrys? What's wrong?"**  
**

I took deep breaths, to compose myself enough to tell her.My ragged breaths tore at my throat, as I shook on the ground.**  
**

** "**I... I told you how the curse... How it was getting worse..." Each pause was me taking a deep breath. "Well... Today was the worst... I.. It ... The twinges hurt, and, an', and then... It just... It... It hurt, and I tried to feel the connection, and Walt was in extreme pain, and then it just... disappeared. The connection. And the curse wasn't broken. I'm certain of it. Walt... Walt's..."**  
**I couldn't continue.

My mother put it to words. "Walt's dead," she said in a flat, emotionless voice. I nodded, and sobbed even harder. My mother held me, and soon she joined too. We sat there, on the ground, holding each other, sobbing, all alone in our otherwise empty house, for over three hours.**  
**

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

****Three days or so passed, and I wasn't used to it yet. My mother had pulled herself together enough to go to work, and cook, and do the normal things, but I hadn't. We were "waiting for confirmation" and his body to be delivered before breaking the news to everyone else. We were really just trying to postpone telling anyone. My mother told my school I wasn't feeling well, and the was why I hadn't been in school for three days. She also said my cay dies (which it did) to explain why I was so upset when anyone came over. It was depressing. My cat had died, and then Walt died. I actually just spent my time in my room, sitting in my window seat, with my feet pulled up, looking out the window, but not looking out the window. I looked like I was, but I didn't actually see anything. I was actually re-living my time with Walt. The only times I came out of my room was for daily showering, which my mother insisted on, and to go to the bathroom. She didn't have to insist on that. **  
**

The only reason she insisted on the showering was to make it seem more normal. I didn't care. I barely noticed it. she insisted I shower, get properly dressed, eat (although she let me eat in my room), and the I let her do my hair. The hair was actually for her, really. She always liked doing my hair, and I rarely let her. But I didn't have the strength to resist. I didn't really care, actually. I kinda liked it. But Walt was still gone. My life was flat, grey, and cold. Nothing mattered anymore. Walt was gone. My brother was gone. Gone. Forever. I let out a cry, and slumped against the wall of my window as I cried.****

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

****

**  
******

W**  
**A**  
**L**  
**T****

**It was raining.**Why did it have to be raining the day I finally came home? I'd have come back earlier, but I was still exhausted from almost-dying so it took me a few days to get home. My mom and sister were probably freaking out. Since Chrys could feel the curse, when it disappeared, she probably told mom, and now...**  
**

_You don't have to worry so much. Your sister seems like a very sensible person._**  
**

I snorted. _Anubis, you sure you saw all the memories with her?_**  
**

_Well, no, but there are a lot! I saw most of them though.._**  
**

_Anubis, Chrys is a lot like Sadie, only politer. Remember how she reacted to me hosting you?_

****_... Yes..._**  
**

_She's probably in her room, staring out her window._**  
**

The voice in my head was silent after that. No, I wasn't going crazy. It was Anubis, the Egyptian god of death, who I was the host for. When your options are not host him, leave the girl who you have a major crush on, and die, or host the god, who also likes Sadie-**  
**

_! What makes you say that!_**  
**

I smirked. _Anubis, You were slow-dancing with her. I can hear your thoughts. You kissed her. You admitted it out loud, in front of her!_**  
**

Anubis shut up. Anyways, when your options are host the god and live then you tend to do that. Getting to date Sadie is an added bonus.**  
**

_All right, I like her, when she's not screaming things like, "I hate you!" and interrupting me and those things._

_That's all she does._

When the bakery girl coughed loudly, I jumped back to the normal world with a start.**  
**

The girl smiled tiredly. "You seem distracted."

I frowned. "What makes you say that?"

She snorted. "I've been trying to give you your cookies for five minutes."

"Uh... Oops?"

It's okay. Better than some customers. Anyways, here they are," she said, handing me a white box, filled with Chrys's favorite cookies. Sort of an apology for: "Yeah, sorry I let you believe I was dead for a week and a half, but I'm not. Here're some cookies!"**  
**

_You know the when you say it like that it sounds really stupid, right?_**  
**

I mentally glared at him. _Shut up._**  
**

The bakery girl attempted to stifle a giggle. "Uh, when you randomly glare at the wall, people will either think you're weird, insane, or you hate the wallpaper."**  
**

_Well, at least she tried to stifle it..._**  
**

_Shut up with the positivity, Anubis. It's annoying._**  
**

_Effective?_**  
**

_No, just annoying. And it makes me feel like a killjoy._**  
**

_Uh, hate to burst your bubble, but you ARE a killjoy._**  
**

_What have I said about shutting up?_**  
**

_Um, to do it?_**  
**

_Exactly._

The girl coughed. "Uh, have a good day?"

I turned back to her. "Yeah, you too." I left the store, glad to be away from the girl and her observant eyes.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

I stepped in front of my house, and took a deep breath. Chrys was in her window, but she hadn't seen me. She was staring blankly out the window, appearing to not see anything.

I did the only thing I had left to do. I rang the doorbell.

I heard footsteps rushing towards the door, and it creaked open to reveal my mom, looking tired.

"Hello? Can I hel-" she stopped short when she saw who she was talking to. "Walt?"

I nodded. "Hi Mom. Uh, I'm not dead?"

She gave a watery smile and gave me a huge hug. When she finally pulled back, her brow was wrinkled in confusion.

"But how? Chrys said..."

"Chrys only felt the curse disappear. She had no way of knowing that I hadn't died," I explained.

My mother smiled. "Well, you're alive, and that's good enough for me. Now come in!" I smiled and stepped inside.

"So, how did the curse not kill you?"

"Um... I-might-sort-of-be-hosting-Anubis," I rushed. **(A/N: The -'s are there so you can tell what he said. He actually said it super fast and in one breath.)**

My mother raised an eyebrow. "You're doing _what?_"

Da-

_Language!_

_ I was saying dang!_

_ Sure you were._

Stupid god in my head.

_ I heard that!_

_ I know. _

Anyways, _dang_ it. _There, happy? _I was really hoping she hadn't understood.

"Well, it was the only choice I had to not die. So please don't be mad!"

My mom sighed. "Believe it or not Walt, I don't get mad at everything. And I'm not mad, I just wish we had known earlier. Chrys..."

I sighed. "Yeah, I saw her in her window. She isn't responding is she?"

My mom shook her head. "No. She's sort of in a coma, except she's awake. You might be able to wake her up. I'm not sure."

"Well, you can't know until you try, right?" I said bravely.

My mom smiled. "Right. Now let's go. Hey, what are you holding?"

Wait, she just noticed the box of cookies?

I raised an eyebrow. "These? They're for you and Chrys. They're coconut macaroons. From Wesley's."

Mom smiled. "Walt, you are the best. Now let's go."

I smiled softly and followed her up the stairs.

_Just remember to watch your language._

Anubis is going to be the death of me.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

** A/N: There we are. Okay, so this was originally going to be a one-shot, but I kinda sorta got stuck. I mean, I know what I want to happen, I'm just having a bit of trouble getting Walt to co-operate and do what I want!**

** If Walt's OOC, well, I'm sorry, but it's impossible for me to write him IC. Only R.R. Can do that. Seriously. Anyways, they never really tell you that much about what he acts like, and he's dying for most of the series, so obviously he's going to be a little different, now that he isn't dying. So please no yelling about how he's OOC. I already know that. **

** Yes, I've realized that this isn't such a new idea, but I wanted to do it anyways. I don't care if it's cliched. I wanted to.**

** I'm sorry if Anubis is OOC. He's almost always with Sadie, and she keeps interrupting him, and he's almost certainly going to act differently around someone who's head he lives in. anyways, this is my story, and I can do what I want! So there.**

** Did you like the last sentence? I just felt like putting it there. ...Yeah, it's kinda stupid.**

** So... review? I'm turning into one of those people who live off reviews. It's sad, really, but I can't help it. Please no flames, I'm not good with harsh criticism that has no encouragement in it. You know the saying from Bambi: "If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all." Well that applies to flames too, so can it! On the other hand, you can point out things you didn't like so I can try to not repeat them in the next chapter (which should be up sometime in the next month, I'm lazy and a procrastinator), unless it's something I really like. If you don't like it, you don't have to read it!**

** Anyways, this is really long. I'm going to end it here. Thanks for reading!**

**SerenePanic**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, quick note: I'm really sorry about the bold last chapter. I have NO CLUE where it came from. I did NOT write it there. The website messed it up. Yeah, it was pretty annoying. I hope it doesn't show up on this chapter too.**

**This chapter will probably be MUCH shorter then the last, 'kay?**

**Anyways, here we go... Disclaimer: I do not own TKC. If I did, the first book wouldn't be out yet. Which also means I'm not R.R., so I can't write people IC. Can we please move on now?**

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_Little Sister_

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

W

A

L

T

** I'm not sure what I expected** when my mother opened the door. Messy room, at the very least? Chrys wasn't really known for being the cleanest person ever. What I found was totally unexpected.

The room was clean. Everything was put away, it was tidy and not even her bookshelves were messed up. How on earth had it gotten clean?

My mother saw my confusion and explained, "I cleaned it. She isn't in any condition to clean anything."

I nodded to show I understood. Looking around a bit more, I finally found Chrys.

She was sitting in her windowsill, in almost the exact same pose she had been in when I saw her from her window.

I made my way to her, and sat down. What was I supposed to say?

For once, Anubis was silent. No advice from _him_. Oh well. His advice probably wouldn't be too helpful.

_You do remember that I can blast you out of the sky should I choose too, correct?_

And we're back to ignoring the voice in my head. I heard the equivalent of an angry grumble, and then all was silent. Seems like _someone's _going to be sulking for a few days... For a thousand-year-old god, Anubis can be rather childish.

Chrys startled me out of my reverie. She didn't talk, just turned let her head fall on her knees, but the sudden movement was enough.

Now that I was focused on the task at hand, I realized I still had yet to figure out what to say to her. Cr-

_What have I said about language?_

_I was going to say crud! Why are you being so immature today?_

_ Sadie's not here, so I figured someone has to._

_ Yeah right._

_ I'm tired and slightly loopy from battling Apophis._

_ Okay then._

_ Good. Now I'm going to go back to ignoring you._

Okay, _crud_, I had no idea what to say to her. Girls seem to be so much better at thinking up something to say. Like Sadie and Neith and the Jelly-Babies. I still have no idea where that came from.

I figured I'd just wing it. "Uh, hey, Chrys... I'm... not...dead?"

She didn't appear to hear me. Now I got to try again.

I tried a different approach this time. I poked her. She smacked my hand, but otherwise didn't respond. Now I settled on talking in her ear, very loudly.

"CHRYS! HEY, IT'S ME, WALT. I'M NOT DEAD, SO YOU CAN GO BACK TO SCHOOL. SORRY ABOUT DELIA." Delia being the dead cat.

That got a reaction. She clapped her hands over her ears and turned on me.

"Holy Ra Walt! You don't need to go screaming in my ear! I'm not deaf you know! And did you really have to bring up Delia? The day she died was a really sucky day, what with finding out you-" she stopped, mid rant.

She swung her head up to look at me, then reached out... and poked me. Yes, she poked me. In the eye. Why the eye? … I'm not really sure. I clapped my hands over my eye.

"Ow! It's hurts when you do that! Don't so it anymore!"

Chrys looked at me, then a huge smile spread across her face.

"This isn't a dream, right?"

I shook my head. "No. if it was a dream, I'd be wearing a tutu." Really long story. You don't want to know. It was a strange day when I wore a tutu. But it happened.

Chrys smirked. "That was funny. Weird and slightly scary, but funny." Then something dawned on her. "Walt..."

"Yes?" I answered, rather dreading her question.

"Not to be rude..." I raised my eyebrow at her. She stuck her tongue out at me. "But, uh... why aren't you dead?"

"Would you rather I was?"

"Gods of Egypt no! But really, I felt the curse vanish, which should have only happened when you died."

"Or when it was broken."

"It was broken?"

"Sort of..." I may not act like this around Sadie and Carter, or anyone else for the matter, but Chrys has a way of prying into things that you don't want her to know about and finding them out. It leaves you cautious, especially if it's something like hosting a god.

"Sort of? You WILL answer me Walt. Put up with believing you were dead while Mom listened to Justin Beiber for three and a half days. It sucked. Now tell me: WHY ARE YOU NOT DEAD?"

"Well..."

"I'm waiting, brother dearest."

I coughed. "Well-it-might-have-to-do-with-the-fact-that-I-may-be-possibly-hosting-the-god-of-the-dead-so-I-can't-really-die-from-a-curse?" Hopefully, saying it really fast would prevent Chrys from figuring out what I said. I should have known better.

"And when, exactly, did you begin hosting him?" Chrys went all deadly calm and quiet. Oh dear.

"... Three days ago?" I said hesitantly.

"And when did you plan on TELLING us that you weren't dead?"

"Right.. now?" I admitted, preparing to run.

"So, you saved the world about two days ago."

"Yes..." What was she getting at?

"So you've been perfectly safe these past two days."

"Yes..."

"You have three seconds."

"Before?"

"Before I kill you where you stand for not telling us sooner. You should run."

And that is exactly what I did. My mother stood off to the side, raising her eyebrows at our rather childish antics as Chrys tried to catch me. She made sure the cookies didn't get destroyed. Oh, how nice. She protects the cookies from my sister, but not me.

I love my family.

_They sound rather strange to me._

_ Well nobody asked you._

Sometimes having a god in your head is a real pain in the butt.

"Hey, there are cookies! Now I won't kill you, because you brought us cookies. Tank'oo Walt!"

_The End_

_.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._

… **That was kinda lame... Don't kill me... I'm not good at endings... And that was just a random story to show my version of Walt's strange, but loveable, family. Yeah it was just weird and horrible and Walt was WAAAAYYY OOC. Sorry? I really can't write him, which is why I'm very glad this is over, I don't have to write it anymore, and I have no more ideas for a Kane Chronicles fic. You may now jump for joy.**

**Yeah, Chrys is really weird. Hence the baby-talk as she eats cookies. **

**Again, I'm REALLY sorry about the bold thing last chapter. It wasn't my fault! I didn't do it!**

**For logged-on reviewers, I'd like to thank **_**Cookie. Monster 67,**_** and **_** blazikenxlucario**_**,**__** for reviewing. Thanks, your reviews really made me feel a lot better about this story.**

**For anonymous reviewers: **

**Goodreader: CC doesn't usually make you want to go write that person an angry reply, smash something, or hide under your covers and never come out. Here's the deal: I said that I realized that Anubis and Walt were OOC. The thing about Walt. He has, like, NO personality. He's dying for most of the series, and I figure he's going to be a little different when he's not dying. All you really know about him is that Sadie thinks he hot, he likes Sadie, he has a curse, and he doesn't seem to be one to initiate a conversation. No personality. So he's obviously going to be a little different around say, his mom and sister, who know him like the back of their hands, than he will be around Sadie. And as for Anubis: he's actually pretty straightforward most of the time. I realize he wasn't exactly in character, but he shows up like once or twice in each book. Same deal as with Walt: he's probably going to be different around people who he knows. Considering he lives in the head of Walt, he was really just trying to antagonize him. He does that with Sadie all the time, so I figured: why not with Walt? But I will try to keep him more IC. Or not...**

**Um, okay then. Thanks for reading, and now you should go read some better stories than mine to go wash out the horribleness! … I think I'll go to bed now... I can't believe I actually am writing at nine-thirty at night... It's stupid and makes me write cruddy stuff...**

**Good night!**

**SerenePanic**


End file.
